


Our pound of flesh

by Spirulina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Destiel - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirulina/pseuds/Spirulina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after Soul Survivor (S10E4). Team Free Will decides to look into some strange disappearances. They think they're in for a normal hunt but there's something far more wicked that's waiting for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, I'm actually uploading this. Okay, so, this is my first fic. I'd love to receive some feedback, and if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes, please inform me. English is not my first language.  
> I think that was it. Now, enjoy your reading!

They had driven for three hours now, and they would soon arrive to the motel. Sam sat next to his brother in the Impala, with some newspapers on his lap. All containing the same story with different words that had set them out on this journey. A number of people were missing in the same town, and the police had no idea whom the abductor or abductors might be. The papers said that since there were so many missing, in such a small area in such a short period of time, they simply must be dealing with kidnappings. The Winchesters had two more theories. Either something supernatural was going down or it was just pure coincidence that six people within three weeks for various reasons stopped having contact with their work, family and friends. Shaped by experience, the brothers didn’t have a kind approach to coincidence. So now, they were heading there to find out more.

Dean was feeling great. And he was tired of telling Sam this all the time. He was cured after all. He wasn’t a demon anymore. At least he had convinced Sammy to let him off his rest and go out to do some work. Cas sat in the backseat. His new grace given to him by Crowley had made him feel strong again. He offered the Winchesters his help since the angels he and Hanna were supposed to track down and bring to justice were dead. By the time they arrived and checked in to the cheap motel, it was about 1 pm. They had driven far longer under far worse conditions before. The car ride almost felt like a fun road trip. Team Free Will were in a good mood and were ready to get their hands dirty.

“We need something to eat” Dean exclaimed after they’d carried all necessary bags their room.

“Yeah, sounds good. You going to get take-away for three?” Sam asked from the bed where he lay with his laptop and newspapers.

“Or we can just go out and eat all three of us.”

“Or… you can do us a favour and just bring us some food.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m telling you to.” Cas sat at the big table in the middle of the room, clearly amused by the conversation between the two siblings. Dean crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

“Look at you, acting like the big brother.”

“Well, he is the _bigger_ brother” Cas said from his spot, referring to Sam’s height.”And you do know I don’t need to eat, right?”

“Right” Dean answered. He’d forgot. He looked at Sam who refused to get up and sighed.

“Fine. I’ll go out, see if I’ll find us some burgers.” He took a step outside and automatically touched the pocket of his trousers just too check if he had his wallet, but found it missing. He touched his other pockets as well in a small state of panic until he remembered he'd left it inside. He walked back and saw it on top of a small cabinet. Its right door stood slightly open and teased Dean’s curiosity. He peeked inside. “Well look at this” he said, delighted, and drew both Sam’s and Castiel’s attention.

“What is it?” Cas asked as he approached.

“It’s a cassette deck.” Dean looked behind the left door and exposed the cabinet’s whole inside. Dean’s smile grew wider. “And a box full of cassette tapes.”

“Really?” asked Sam, a surprised grin on his face. Castiel leaned over Dean as he pulled out the white cardboard box and started rifle through the cassettes like an impatient child. Some of them looked almost new bought, just a little dusty, and others were damaged. A lot of them had handwritten labels. Dean went through rock tape after rock tape (the previous owner and he clearly shared each other’s taste in music) and found one without a label.

“You guys think it still works?” Dean asked and didn’t wait for an answer. He clicked the power button and a small, red lamp shone. Another button opened up the cassette deck so he could place the anonymous tape inside it. He closed it and hit play. He waited in anticipation a few seconds before the speakers, also installed inside the cabinet, started playing “The eye of the tiger” by Survivor. Dean stood upright and laughed in triumph. The unmistakable tune made him shamelessly sing along and dance. Castiel stood a bit awkwardly next to him, not quite sure what to do. Since his pop-culture knowledge had expended thanks to Metatron he recognized the song, but didn’t feel as excited as Dean, who by now had jumped up on top of the coffee table.

“ _…it’s the eye of the tiger, it’s the thrill of the fight…_! Come on Sammy, it’s a classic!” His brother rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help grinning. These moments were so rare. It didn’t pass a day when neither of them thought about the past and all its awfulness, but at least when they were in this healthy atmosphere and they had fun, they could easily forget it for a while. Cas liked those moments the most. When everything was okay. When Sam and Dean smiled. Castiel chose to follow Dean’s example and rattled around inside the white box. Music was one of the most impressing things humanity ever came up with, after all. He chose one without any especial reason. Dean fell dramatically on his knees in sync with the song’s end and the angel took the opportunity to change the cassette tape. He had seen how Dean had managed it and suddenly, they could hear a female voice singing “You are my sunshine”. In contrast to the older Winchester, he just sat still on the floor, absorbing the lyrics and the sound.

“This one is nice. And very sad” he said with a little frown.

“Yes. Exactly why we have to put on something else” Dean said.

“Dean!” Sam complained. “Lunch!” His brother sighed and instead of sitting next to his friend he grabbed his wallet like he was supposed to do in the first place.

“Fine. I’ll get those burgers.”

“Get me a salad” Sam demanded, and Dean went out.


	2. Babysitting

_Neatly in a row, they all sat in chairs, tied up. In the stripped, fairly cold warehouse, they had all been captured during different periods of time. One of them had been tied up for three whole weeks. None of the demons that had brought them there had hurt them directly, but sitting still was becoming a real torture. They were given food and water, but scant. None of the victims had any idea why they were brought to that place, or even where they were. Questions and comments like 'why are you doing this' or 'please let us go' were totally ignored._

_Florence liked her new body. While she still lived, before hell and before she became a demon, she always envied the women with brown, curly hair. And now, she herself had it. Luscious locks, tumbling down her shoulders, in the colour of dark chocolate. Her face looked quite pretty too if she might add. Florence felt young, strong and good. Things were turning out great. The Winchesters were in town now, and according to their spies, they had their pet angel with them. Her wicked band of demons did not expect that. It snuff out what was left of the debate between those who wanted to kill the boys right in their motel and those who wanted to lure them to the warehouse. She had one sneaky little spy in Crowley’s kingdom that had told her that the angel possessed stolen grace. Stolen or original, he was still powerful. It was the plan all along to set out a trap for them. They knew the place well. They actually had a chance to win this game if they played it on home ground. They would lure them to the warehouse, they would conquer and they would celebrate. Florence’s positive thinking was erupted by the murmurs of one man and a young woman furthest away from her._

_“No interaction, please” she called out, and her voice echoed between the walls of the stockroom._

_“Please, what is the meaning of this?” asked the man angrily. The girl had quickly turned her gaze to the floor. The man clearly decided to speak out properly. No one before him had dared. Florence stood up from the poorly padded chair._

_“Excuse me?” she asked calmly._

_“Us! Us being here, in this god damn store room, doin’ nothin’ but sit on our asses! What’re you planning?”_

_“To be honest, you as individuals are not important to us, and therefore we do not feel the need to tell you what’s going on.” The man’s presence annoyed Florence. She decided to fetch someone below her status to do the babysitting._

_“What the hell!?" Colour rose to his cheeks when the man’s temper no longer could be held in cheque._

_“Please, I need to stretch my legs…” pleaded a woman, suddenly feeling inspired by the man’s courage to speak up._

_“How about letting us go, you filthy whore?!” The woman slowly turned around. Her wide hips swayed, side to side as she walked over. One could easily picture her in a pair of fabulous high heels, but instead she wore old fashioned boots and one of them went crushing against the insulting man’s crotch. One of her hands bent his wrist in a painful manner, and her other hand squeezed his throat._

_“Listen. I am very, very close to rip the skin off your face with my bare teeth. Luckily for you, there’s actually a reason why you’re here, so I won’t do that. But you’re not important. Your part in this isn’t crucial. We can proceed things without you. If you irritate me one more time I will personally make sure that you know how it feels like to get your intestines ripped out. ” Even though the demon backed off without ending the man’s life, she felt a little bit better watching him wide-eyed, taking short gasps of air in a visible state of agony. Again, she turned away to leave. No more rudeness came from behind her back. Her steps echoed as she walked out of the room._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, this one was short. But the next one will be a lot longer and I'll upload it soon!


	3. Ribs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the destiel

Lunch was served. Two delicious burgers from closest take-away.

“Dammit, Dean…” Sam whined in disappointment as he opened his bag.“Did you not buy me salad on purpose?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” his brother replied with fake innocence, and then turned very dramatic “You’re mouth said salad but your eyes said burger.” Sam made a bitch face. Dean continued.

“I think it’s just your consciousness who wants you on a rabbit’s diet. Because, come on, who actually likes salad?”

“I do” Sam said, tired of his brother.

“Really Sammy? _Really?_ You eat it because of that delicious taste?” Sam held up his floppy burger.

“Look at this thing. I could practically slap you with it.”

“Don’t. And you’re avoiding my question.” Dean started to eat.

“I’m not avoiding it, I’m ignoring it because it’s stupid.”

“So you’re saying that in a simple choice between burgers and salad, you’d pick…?"

“Salad.” Dean snorted.

“Yeah, right.” Sam turned to Castiel.

“Please help.”

“I couldn’t really say, everything tastes like molecules” Cas said, consciously not picking side in this argument.

“Whatever. I’m eating this sandwich anyway. But only because I’m hungry” Sam said stubbornly. Dean hadn’t noticed until now that the song Cas had put on was still playing. “Haven’t you turned it off since I left?” Dean asked with a mouthful of fries.

“Nope, it’s been playing” his brother answered unamused, glaring across the table at Castiel. “Over and over again”. Dean went to turn the music off to Castiel’s reluctance. When he returned to his seat the three of them started to discuss the details of their plan. They decided that Sam would gather some information from the town-dwellers while Dean and Cas would put on their suits and visit the town’s police department. They all took off at the same time. With one of his newspapers stuck under his arm Sammy started to look for a crowded café, bar or something similar. As long as it had a social atmosphere. He found a cosy little place called 'Harley’s', decorated like a 50’s diner. He sat down on one of the tall stools at the counter and ordered a cup of coffee. Then he pretended to read the article about the missing people. Eventually, a woman came to sit next to him. She was maybe forty years old with black, layered hair. She wore a light brown leather jacket. At first glance she looked quite harsh, but she had warm, brown eyes. The barista behind the counter took her order.

“Awful, isn’t it?” said Sam. He didn’t look up from the newspaper when he said it, so it would seem like he was still very taken by the article. It took a few moments before the woman answered.

“Sorry, you’re talking to me?”

“Yeah” Sam answered and showed her what he was 'reading'. She took a quick look at it and immediately scowled. A concerned and sad look on her face.

“Oh” she said “That."

“I haven’t stayed long and will be leaving soon. Luckily. I’m heading to Longstaff. Do you feel like this has affected the locals?” The woman sighed.

“Well, all of my colleges think it’s just awful. Haven’t talked that much about it though, but I know that many are really shook up” she said and sounded almost exhausted “This town isn’t big. Stuff like this doesn’t happen to us." The guy behind the counter gave her the ordered latte.

“I’m sorry. No one has a clue why anyone would do this?”

“No. No clue at all. Can’t think of anything other than that they’re crazy."

“Excuse me for asking, but you didn’t happen to know anyone of the missing?”

“No. I’ve got an acquaintance though whose son is gone. I can’t believe it. He’s a good man. He doesn’t deserve this."

“Surely none of the missing does.”

“True” she answered. The woman excused herself and said gloomily that she had to go. Sam thanked her for the conversation. She nodded, took the steaming paper cup and left. Sam was prepared to sit a little while before he had anyone else to talk to, but then he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned around. A thin girl stood on the black and white chequered floor. She was in her late teens and had tired eyes.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help but overhearing… but you were interested in the disappearances, right?”

“Yeah” Sam answered, a bit surprised. He was prepared to approach people, not to be approached. The girl sat down where the woman before her had sat and leaned a little bit towards him.

“I’ve heard about this warehouse where no one goes. Not even the kids with their spray cans. It’s like, completely forgotten”. The girl spoke to him quiet and soft. “I’ve heard someone say that there’s been some strange activity inside that place. They started when people began to disappear, too.” This was interesting information.

“Sounds odd. Who've said this?” Sam asked. The girl put her feet on the floor and walked quickly outside.

“Hey! Wait!” Harley’s had a large window facing the street. He saw her taking left and hurried after her. He’d lost sight of her though, just for a couple of seconds, and she managed to disappear. Sam looked around, saw the buildings, the shops, the small park but no girl. He hurried up along the pavement, scanning the closest alleys. He gave up, and walked back to the diner. The other costumers didn’t bother being subtle as they curiously looked at him. Sam thought it was best to search for another place. He collected his newspaper, walked out and phoned Dean.

“Hey” he said when his brother answered “have you talked to the police?”

“Hi, yeah, actually, we’ve just finished an interview here.”

“Are you still in the building?”

“We’re still in the office where we’ve been talking.”

“Good. Great. Ask if there’s anyone at the station that knows anything about abandoned warehouses. Take addresses. I think I’ve got a lead.”

“A lead?”

“Yeah. Or, maybe. I think so. I hope so.”

“Sounds reassuring” Dean said sarcastically “I’ll ask.”

“Good. I’ll continue scanning town. Good luck.”

“You too, bye” and Dean hung up.

“Who was that?” the chief of police asked.

“Our colleague” Dean said with a polite smile “He said he wanted me to ask you about abandoned warehouses”. Castiel sat next to Dean, and both of them were facing the chief, who sat behind a massive wooden desk. They were in his fancy office where they could talk in private. There was full activity outside and they could hear the muffled sounds of ringing phones and voices.

“Well” he said, leaning back. He clutched his hands together as he was thinking. “There’s a few. I can tell you their locations if you’d like. What do you expect to find?”

“Not quite sure” Dean said in all honesty. Even if he did know, he’d probably lie to keep the police away. Whatever supernatural they might find along this mystery they didn’t want normal people involved. Still, there was a chance it could be some wacky lunatic.

“If there’s any complications we’ll contact you. Right now the F.B.I has everything under control.” Dean rose from his chair and Castiel followed his example. The men shook hands and the fake agents left the building. They discussed as they headed to the Impala.

“So” Cas said, looking through a file of information they’d received “We’ve got knowledge about the abducted which doesn’t seem to lead us anywhere and no clue that can tell us what we are fighting against. Assuming there is even something for us to hunt.”

“There must be a connection between the victims, we just need to find it. Plus, Sam has already found something for us to look into. Even if there’s just ordinary human sons of bitches we’re gonna figure it out.” Cas nodded.

“But Sam is coming with us, right?”

“Yeah, he is. So while we’re waiting for him to come back to the motel, which could take forever, I’ve got a bottle of Old No. 7 that’s waiting for us.” They’d reached the car, and Cas leaned against it, waiting for Dean to walk around to the driver’s side. It didn’t take long of course, but he had time to gaze up at the clouds. A flock of birds flew across the grey sky. United and gracious. Their wings used the currents of the wind to guide them. Castiel sighed. He made an effort to press away the jealousy. He decided not to feel sorry for himself.

 

Eventually, they sat down in the sofa. They hadn’t any glasses, so they were drinking from the bottle. Both of them had taken off their jackets and were sitting up, holding a pleasant conversation. Castiel thought about how much Dean was going to drink. Both he and Sam had reasons to worry about Dean’s alcohol consumption. But mostly, he could handle his poison. Better than his father anyway, so they let him be. Eventually, after a couple of swigs of whiskey, their shoes came off and they leaned back more comfortably. Without thinking, they eventually stopped talking. A comfortable silence filled the room as they pondered their thoughts. Castiel took a good look at Dean. There were feelings stirring inside of him and he knew he carried them for the man that was sitting next to him. No angel nor human had ever made him this enchanted. Cas wanted to be closer to him and had wanted that for six years. He hadn’t made a move because he was afraid he would do something wrong and blow his chance forever. But all their shared looks, moments and memories, their profound bond, the killing and the dying for each other, it meant something, right? It must’ve. Castiel wish he knew how Dean felt.

In some part of Dean’s mind, something was screaming at him. It always was when he was around his friend. He had learned to oppress it though. He force-fed the idea that the closest relationship Castiel and he could have was brotherhood. That he still was a proper ladies’ man, like he’d been for most of his life. He thought these ideas were based on common sense when in reality they were based on fear. They were supposed to mute the voice in his head but failed often. He didn’t have a clue how to approach it all. He didn’t want to try to get too close to his angel, because he didn’t know how Cas would react, how _he himself_ would react or what would happen next. He could hear the thing in the back of his head, but rarely listened to what it said. Regardless what he told himself, real love had formed between them and it had been there from the start.

“Thinking about anything special?” Castiel suddenly asked.

“No, not really” Dean replied. He tried to turn his unwanted thoughts into nothingness. “Thinking about that I’m barely drunk and that I’m a little tired” he added with a smile. Castiel nodded.

“Human emotions can be a blessing and a curse” he said with a sigh.

“You can say that again” Dean raised the bottle to salute his words. He was about to have another taste of the golden liquor but paused. Castiel’s hand was on his thigh. Suddenly his stomach was full of butterflies and he felt a small flush of panic through his body.

“You…” Cas took a small moment to choose his words. “You are very important to me.” They looked at each other. The tension between them grew. Cas started to regret his move. Dean just sat there and stared. He sheepishly began to remove his hand but Dean quickly yet softly took hold of it.

“I know. You’re important to me too.”

“It means a lot” Cas said, and that was true. But he didn’t know exactly what it meant. He still had difficulties sending and receiving signals the human way. He hoped Dean understood that this was a gesture that went beyond their level of friendship. Dean glanced at their hands. They were warm and still on his thigh.

“If you don’t want…” Cas began but trailed off when Dean’s hand traced up Castiel’s arm and pulled him closer. He leaned forward too and their lips met. A divine sensation washed over Dean. And it was not because he was kissed by an angel. He was being kissed by _his_ angel. In that moment he regretted being so stubborn. If he’d faced his feelings earlier, he’d probably be used with kisses like these by now. But finally, they were on the same page and they both wanted more. He leaned back and sank down in the sofa a bit so Cas could get on top. He shifted his legs so he had the hunter between them. The couch’s width barely allowed it. He had far less experience with these things than Dean, but he did what he thought felt good. He continued making out. Lust muffled reason and thought and before Dean knew it his hand was on Castiel’s ass. Cas gasped in the middle of their kiss in response. Dean caressed it, first with his trousers on, and then he slipped inside them too. His skin was soft against his palm. Castiel loved the way he made him feel. Being intimate was one of the best perks of being human, especially when it was with someone you loved. They stopped kissing for a while. Cas wanted to see himself unbuttoning Dean’s shirt. He did it all the way so he had his whole torso exposed. Neither of them said anything as Castiel traced his hand on his chest, his collarbone and along his ribs. He continued touching and they kissed again. Cas’ hand followed Dean’s example and put a hand inside his pants. Dean moaned. By now they were both aroused. Dean lifted his hips, pressing himself to Castiel's hand. He could see that both his and Castiel’s trousers bulged. This just wouldn’t do. He had to take their pants off.

“Take off your belt, Cas” Dean said hurried. Castiel was just about to when they both heard keys rattling outside the door.


	4. Talk

Sam opened the door. He saw Castiel leaning over his brother on the couch across the room. The moment was dead. Sam didn’t really know what to do. He just stood there, very awkwardly.

“Uhm…” he said. They both sat up straighter. Dean sighed and started to button his shirt. Cas had the terrible feeling that Dean was ashamed and he immediately started blaming himself.

“Hello… Sam…” Castiel greeted quietly.

“Hi” he answered. He cleared his throat and Dean looked up.

“Hey” he said, and he noticed that he sounded a lot more unfriendly than he intended. The moment he secretly had wished for came at last, just so he could be cock-blocked by his brother. He guessed he should blame himself for not moving themselves to someplace more private when things started to heat up.

“Well, I’m here so… Cas, why won’t you gather up the things we need in here and I’ll take my brother outside and check everything in our trunk.” It took a moment before he understood Sam wanted to be with Dean alone so they could talk. He answered that it sounded good and Dean, a bit unwillingly, got up from the couch. He gave Castiel a look like he was sorry and went outside the door with Sam. It was dark now. Lights next to the doors of the motel and lamp posts lit up the small parking lot. Sam and Dean waited next to baby for Cas. They leaned against the hood of the car. It was stiff and quiet for a moment before Sam spoke.

“So… what have you two been doing since I was gone?” Wow. What a surprise. Here it came.

“Sam…” Dean began to say, with a tone like he warned his brother not to go down this road.

“No, you know what? What’s going on between you and him is important to me too” Sam said. He sounded determined but not angry. “You know how it gets when we keep things from each other. Please, spare me the details, I just need to know what’s happening.” Dean sighed.

“Honestly, I’m wondering the same thing” he answered. Sam didn’t look satisfied with the answer, so he was forced to continue. “Dude, it’s nothing, it’s not like we’re together or anything. We haven’t even done it yet…”

“Dean” Sam interrupted, slightly disgusted “Details.”

“I think there’s no reason to talk about this” Dean said with an edge to his voice “So you’re not approving. Fine, whatever. We can pretend like this never happened and Cas and I’ll make sure you’ll never have to experience situations like this again.” Dean felt like he was done. Sam didn’t.

“You really think I’d disapprove of your and Castiel’s relationship?” he asked like it would be absurd. Dean tried to interject that he and the angel didn’t have a relationship, but his brother continued. “I mean, I was a little unprepared finding you on the couch together but whatever. If you make each other happy then who am I to judge?” Dean felt relieved to no measure. “Plus” Sam added “I mean, there’s a lot of men who discovers their true sexuality when they reach your age…”

“So you’re calling me both old and gay, is that it?” Dean said and started grinning when Sam chuckled “Thanks.”

“But…you do like guys?”

“What? No, no, no. Dude, I’m not gay.” Sam seemed confused.

“Having a man on top of you is pretty gay to me.”

“Well, yeah, you know, but that was Cas.”

“You make no sense.”

“Shut up.” Sam smiled.

“So, how long have you two been sneaking behind my back?”

“Uhm, actually, this is kind of new for us, we haven’t kissed before. Actually we haven’t done anything at all before. It’s all very sudden.”“Wow!” Sam exclaimed “This is just getting better and better.”

“This is going to get weird, isn’t it?” Dean complained.

“It’s already a little bit weird” Sam said “But you know, I won’t stop you. I’m not even that surprised.” Dean shifted his leaning position just a tiny bit.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Dean, come on. You got a pretty unique connection, the profound bond and all. In our early years I actually thought he had a crush on you.”

“He _has_ a crush on me."

“And you have one on him?”

“Yes” Dean said with some reluctance “but we’re not supposed to talk about it.” They saw Castiel coming out from the motel, ready to go. He seemed uptight. He found it hard to interpret the situation. He’d been so focused on Dean when he thought about making their relationship more physical that he hadn’t given Sam any thought at all. What if he didn’t feel okay about this? Or worse, what if he was furious? The brothers didn’t seem to argue, which was good. Sam waved him over.

“Sam…” Castiel began but was interrupted.

“It’s okay Cas.” He laid a hand on his shoulder. He gave Dean a quick glance. Sam continued.

“Seriously. We can talk more when we get back, but we should focus on our mission. Alright?” Having his questions answered, Castiel felt satisfied.

“Alright.”

“Good talk” Dean said, nodded and went to sit behind the wheel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the cockblock, guys


	5. Black

The moment back at the motel had felt unreal, which was ironic, since Dean’s whole life had revolved around the supernatural. Sam sat next to him and Cas in the back seat, like usual. They all felt a bit out of focus, but didn’t mention the scenario back at the motel. They dealt with it like professionals and moved forward, concentrating on finding the victims. Dean had a map that was marked with a red pencil. The drawn out circles showed them where a couple of warehouses were located. They drove for fifteen minutes, further away from town. They found a big, grey building which was surrounded with wild, uncut grass and a fence. They never stayed and checked it out. It was covered in graffiti and Sam remembered what the girl had said. So they drove another fifteen minutes, almost getting lost as they missed a turn. Eventually, they approached a place that was very much like the first warehouse. But the grass was wilder, the warehouse wasn’t sprayed on with paint and the old fence gate had a chain and a huge padlock. Dean parked the Impala in front of the gate and the boys stepped out. They argued how they would in the best way possible get over the fence with all their equipment.

“Do we have a bolt clipper?” Dean asked. Sam checked their trunk.

“No”.

“Dammit” he said, glaring at the fence.

“Maybe I can blast it open” Cas suggested. Sam looked dubious.

“I don’t know… How much power do you have left?”

“Enough” he responded and in a flash of blue and white light the thick chain preventing them from opening the gate broke. Dean gave his angel a proud smile. Equipped with the necessities the three of them slipped silently through an entrance they found on the back of the building. The pipes were rusty and the walls flaked. All the things that were left behind were covered in dust. Castiel said he felt the presence of something else than the three of them inside the warehouse. He couldn’t point out exactly what it was though. Dean could swear he smelt sulphur but Sam was a little more sceptic. Castiel and Dean followed the dark corridor in front of them as Sam took the spiral stair case to his left. Sam was armed with the demon-killing knife, as his brother and Cas had the First Blade and the Angel blade. They also had a gun each. The silver bullets had anti-possession sigils carved onto them. Sam reached the second floor. Another corridor. He held his automatic pistol tight. Quietly he passed stockrooms, with or without things occupying the shelves and even a few abandoned offices. He knew Dean and Cas would draw a couple of demon traps somewhere inside the building, in case it was demons they were facing. But only if they felt that they had the time. The abducted could as well be in here and they had no idea how long the perpetrators decided to keep them alive (if they still were alive) but it was always good to have aces up your sleeves. It was dark inside the warehouse, but he didn’t dare to use his torch in case he’d meet someone. Only when he went inside stockrooms without windows and made sure he didn’t hear any suspicious sounds. He didn’t want to give up his position. The shadows offered him protection. After some minutes of sneaking around he eventually heard someone. Not a voice, but more like someone was sobbing. A heavy, wooden door stood slightly open. He peered inside. It was all too dark to see. He rested one arm on top of the other, one hand held the gun and the other held the torch. He was able to shoot and able to see and he saw the girl he met at the diner. He widened his eyes in surprise. She had cuts on her arms and cheeks. The blood glistened in the light like it was still wet. She was curled up next to the wall and when she saw Sam she pressed herself tighter against it. She looked weak. Sam was quick to show her that he wasn’t a threat.

“I’m not going to hurt you” he said, put the gun away and held out his hands. She didn’t respond, just looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. He approached her slowly, and hunkered down with each step until he almost sat with her on the floor.

“Hey, I’m here to help”. His voice was tender and reassuring. The girl seemed at first so frightened he thought he had to take a moment and try to convince her to come with him but instead of careful reluctance he was embraced. Her bloody hands wrapped around his neck. He hugged her back a little but was more focused to get her out of there and was just about to lift her up when she started talking.

“Oh, you’re so brave” she said “the people who took me, they forced me here. They were so strong. It was just insane."

“Well, you don’t need to worry anymore” Sam said. He felt he needed to move forward and went for another try to lift her up but she weighed herself down.

“Don’t you wish you were so strong?” Oh my God, she’s delusional, Sam thought. Just pick her up already and leave!

“I think you do” she continued, dragging her cut wrist on his lips “Don’t you miss it Sammy?” He turned away his head in disgust. What the hell…?! Suddenly the girl grabbed him by his collar and flung him across the room. He lost the torch and it spun wildly around. He hit the opposite wall and landed hard on the floor. He lost his breath. He felt pain, but not like he had broken anything. The girl stood up, walked over to him before he could reach any of his weapons and kicked him in the crotch. That pain felt a lot, lot worse.

“Don’t you miss the demon blood? It used to give you superpowers. Look at you now. You’re pathetic.” She wouldn’t let him double over but took him by his hands and pulled. She dragged him out of the room, through the building, down some stairs until they came to probably the largest stockroom of the warehouse. It reeked of sulphur. Even though he almost lay on the ground the girl threw him down harshly. In front of him sat the people who had been missing in a row. Tied up and each one had a demon behind of them. The demons had blades of different sorts. A dagger, kitchen knives, hunting knives and even a meat cleaver. Dean and Cas were there too, with their hands tied behind their backs. Someone had hit Dean in the face, so now he had a black eye. Sam was sure the angel could use his powers to free himself, but figured if he made a single move Dean would pay the price. The two of them were also guarded by demons.

“Thank you Julie” someone said as the girl wreathed Sam’s wrists with rope. Julie, which she apparently was named, stood up and walked over to the woman who just spoke to her. The woman had brown, curly hair. Their leader. She took Julie’s face in her hands, guided her lips to her own and they kissed. Florence smiled a brilliant smile.

“Good job.”

“Thanks. It was a pretty spectacular show. Too bad you had to miss it. Cut myself and everything for the dramatic effect.”

“Oh, darling, I’m so sorry about that” Florence said, though she didn’t feel sorry at all. Of course she didn’t. She was a demon. Julie shrugged.

“Scars are cool.” Florence petted her hair and then turned her focus to the boys.

“So here you are. We actually succeeded luring you here.”

“Who are you?” Sam demanded. Florence flickered her eyes to black and was about to answer but someone behind her was quicker.

“Why do you care? You’re all dead soon anyway. Our only purpose is to eliminate you, why should we tell you a damn thing?” He spoke with fury in his voice.

“Brother, please” Florence said in annoyance “We all know there is an after-life, and I would like them to remember this moment knowing who we are and why we are doing this.” She spun slowly, looking each and every one of her gang members in the eyes. “Don’t you agree, comrades?” The majority nodded, some more enthusiastic than others.

“Okay then” She faced Sam again “You are here because you assassinated our Queen Abaddon."

“Oh” Dean said “Yeah, sorry about that.” He received a punch to his temple from the big guy next to him. Dean took it without complaint.

“It’s amazing how you even dare” Florence said, like she was disgusted “You’re an abomination! Do you even realize that we could have ruled over earth and hell right now if it weren’t for you? It is your fault and I would be ashamed if I didn’t get the chance to avenge her!” Florence took a deep breath to gather herself. A small smirk appeared on her face. “But we have got that chance now, isn’t that right?” There were agreeing laughter from all about the room.

“Do it.” With one command the demons slit the throats of those who were tied up in the chairs. Their protests turned to gurgled sounds.

“ _NO!_ ” Sam screamed. The victims’ limited and panicked movements turned still. Blood ran from them all and dripped to the floor.

_Shit._

The demons clapped their hands and cheered.

“Oh, you should have seen your faces!” Julie commented, pointed at them and laughed. One of the rebels who’d cut a middle-aged woman’s throat went crazy and stabbed all over her body. This was the greatest moment of distraction Castiel would get, so he took his shot. His hands were tied up behind his back, but he could still twist his hands so he got a hold of the rope. With the rope clasped in his grip he discretely burned it. Faint light shone but didn’t catch anyone’s attention. When he knew he could move his arms freely, he rose quickly and spun, splashing holy water from the flask he’d kept in his pocket. The water hit the demons closest to him. It burnt them and they backed away, screaming. They covered their faces with their hands like it would help. This was all happening so fast that everyone was just stunned. Cas head-buttoned one of the burnt enemies and took his knife.

“Idiots! Do something!” Florence shouted. One of the lower rank demons ran forward, not even hesitating. Rage glimmered in his eyes. Meat cleaver raised and ready to defend the honor of his late queen. He very bravely and very fiercely got his face smashed in by Dean, who’d been cut free from the ropes. Florence, being the most powerful of them, raised her hand and flung Dean across the room. The rest of her gang closed in, figuring out that attacking in group would be a lot greater idea. Castiel smote a demon that got to close before he cut Sam free too. A woman with black eyes and a hunting knife aimed for Sam’s gut but managed to strike his arm instead. He kicked her stomach, wrenched the knife from her hands and plunged it right through her skull. She fell to the floor. The rest of them closed in, but Sam thought that if they could fight their way to their weapons that the demons took, they’d actually have a chance to get out of there alive. And then someone turned the lights off.


	6. Gone

Everyone in the room knew that humans didn’t have the ability to see in the dark. The demons on the other hand, could sense every soul but so could Castiel. He could see their enemies moving around the room, their vessels carrying around their souls within. It shone with an impossible black. It was corrupt, twisted and damaged. He could see them charging towards Sam and Dean. He splashed the last of his holy water at them. Their screams guided the brothers where to hit. Castiel ran towards the table he knew was there, somewhere in the dark, smiting a demon with his powers on his way over. He skimmed his hands over the surface, found the demon-killing knife and the First Blade, sliding them across the floor.

“Sam! Dean! At your feet!” he yelled. They felt the impact of their weapons as they collided with their shoes. When they got the chance, they both bent down to grab them and used them against their enemies. Castiel picked up the angel blade so he too was armed just in time to block a swipe from a black-eye. There was more than one facing him, but he was stronger. Their telekinesis powers pulled at him, wanted him to move back. His grace allowed him to advert their attempts, but it tested his strength. His combat skills were still brilliant, so he managed to kill one of them. He stabbed his blade through his attacker’s chest, and with a flicker of orange-like light, his soul left him. Florence didn’t commit to the physical fight. Not just yet. She’d much rather get out there alive. She’d fight if she had to. In the mean time she watched her fellow loyalists struggle. She felt no sorrow when their meat-suits fell lifeless to the hard floor, only rage because they hadn’t succeeded in killing the Winchesters and their irritating pet angel. The demons looked like hyenas attacking lions. This was only a fair fight because they were so many. Every time the creatures of heaven and hell’s skin broke light escaped in the colors of orange, white and blue. The bright flashes helped Sam and Dean to see as they fought. They made sure to break skin much and often even if they couldn’t get a killing blow just for this reason. Florence felt a sting of panic. This was not the course their plan would take. This was a failure. Months of planning and work for this?! Not in hell.

Dean was down to his last demon. The First Blade was making this easier than normal. Still, he was bruised, bleeding and tired. A deafening bang caught him off guard. He jumped, the sound sending out another dose adrenaline through his body. Florence knew how to work a gun, but apparently she wasn’t such a good shooter. Another shot. It made his ears ring. She accidentally put a bullet in one of her subject’s spine. Just like the others he died with luminous flashes beneath his skin. It wasn’t too hard to figure out that she’d taken one of their guns. Dean could hear Sam and Castiel fight. Another wound lit up the room. Dean could distinguish Florence some feet from him. Castiel stood closer to her than Dean and his brother. Florence aimed at the angel. Dean saw her holding out his firearm towards Cas and without thinking Dean threw his blade at her. The handle struck her in the head and made her lose her balance just when she fired. Instead of hitting Castiel, she hit Sam in the hip. He cried out and staggered into the wall. Dean’s instincts to help him cried out too, but he had to stop Florence before she blew anyone’s brains out. She was tackled down by him before she regained any focus. He straddled her between his legs. He found her face in the darkness and punched it. His bloodlust gave him extra force. He threw three in a row that hit her cheeks. It hurt his knuckles. Florence flung him to the side and rolled on top of him, crashed her head against his. Dean felt more and more dizzy. Sam’s last opponent turned to see what happened to her precious leader. He took the opportunity to drive his knife through her chest. With a gasp she fell ungraceful to the floor. With no one to fight, he slid down along the wall very painfully. He clutched his bloody wound. Dean hated he couldn’t see what was happening to Sam.

“Sam!” he shouted. He didn’t get a response, but a punch in the face instead. Still with him caught under her she bent backwards to grab the First Blade that lied somewhere in the dark. Dean took the opportunity to shift his position and lock her between his legs. She made choking noises.

“Florence!” one of the demons fighting Castiel called “I don’t think we’re going to win this.” She didn’t respond as she was too busy being strangled. There were four left, all focused on Castiel. No one dared to move towards either of the Winchester brothers because they knew they’d immediately be killed by him. Florence managed to wriggle herself out of Dean’s hold without any help. The moment she was free she got up. At the same time, Dean felt for the blade on the floor, grabbed it and managed to slash her leg before she started running. She screamed, and it hurt but it didn’t stop her.

“Continue fighting!” she ordered. The sound of footsteps disappeared to the far end of the room. A door opened and a streak of light appeared along the floor.

“Dean” Castiel said “Go after her. I’ll stop these and then help your brother. Don’t let her get away.” Dean knew it was the wisest thing to do. Castiel could heal Sam’s wound, he didn’t. He didn’t like it, but left them both and ran after the leader. Florence ran through the empty corridors, passing doors and corners. She didn’t feel ashamed for leaving the rest behind. She wanted to stay alive and if she’d stayed back there and fought she’d end up the exact opposite. It was as simple as that. It didn’t bother her that the rest had been stabbed to death. It bothered her that they hadn’t won. They were prepared to take all three’s lives tonight and every one of them still had a beating heart. On top of that she was running in fear. It had been a long time since she was scared and it wasn’t the best feeling in the world. Her bleeding leg hurt like hell. The First Blade had done something to her too. She felt weaker than usual. But she couldn’t think about that right now. She had to find an exit. She could escape her body in a whirl of black smoke, but she’d rather not leave her body unless it’s a matter of life or death. Her chances of escaping looked good. She weathered the discomfort and continued forward. But suddenly she couldn’t move. She’d run but just stopped involuntary. Why would she ever stop with a Winchester chasing her? She looked up. She better had left her meat suit behind when she had the chance. There was a demon trap sprayed in red paint on the ceiling above her.

“Shit!” she cursed. Florence couldn’t do anything else than to just stand there and listen to Dean’s footsteps as they got closer. He appeared in the junction between two corridors. She could see him, twenty feet away from her. He’d also run, but slowed down to a halt. His and Cas’ trap had come in hand.

“There you are” he said darkly. He wore a grim expression. Florence bet he had revenge on his mind. She tried to hide how frightened she actually was. She couldn’t see her own face, but guessed she wasn’t doing a particularly good job. He approached her in a slow pace, following the trace of blood that led up to her.

“Who knew you’d be such a coward?” he mocked.

“I thought I would get out of here” she defended herself “and continue our noble fight against you another day.”

“Yeah, and look how well that went” Dean said harshly “and with ‘our’, you meant ‘yours’, right? Because you’re the only one of these evil bitches left alive.”

“There’s more loyalists out there” Florence said, a bit cocky.

“That isn’t part of your little gang?”

“Yes.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about recruiting them, ‘cus you’ll be too busy being dead.” Dean flicked his wrist, the blade going round and round in his grip. Florence didn’t much fancy the idea of that weapon cutting her again.

“If you want to kill me, then do so quickly.”

“I want to kill you, but it won’t be quick.”

“Wait!” Florence exclaimed when Dean got too close “I’m trapped, I’m not a threat to you.”

“You really think that’ll change my mind. I’m still gonna…”

“I mean” she interrupted “you have time to do an exorcism on me, isn’t that right? There’s still a person in here. I can feel her. She isn’t a bad person either, Dean. She doesn’t deserve your blade. Well, I don’t either, but I have a feeling you will never agree with me.” Dean fell quiet. Florence still felt like his eyes were set on murder, but he thought about it.

“Maybe you‘ve gotten so used to killing demons instead of saving humans you’ve forgotten how to perform one?” Dean gave her a warning look. He wanted to smite her but she was right. Dean tried to ignore the fact that he’d probably already begun to torture her if she hadn’t reminded him about the women trapped inside her hijacked body.

“You aren’t afraid of what’ll happen in hell then? God knows what Crowley’s gonna do to you.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” she said, smirked, and shook her shoulders “Home sweet home.” Dean glanced at his blade, and then straight in Florence’s eyes. She swallowed, worrying he suddenly wouldn’t give a damn anyway and start to slice up her skin. But nonetheless he began to speak Latin. He’d only spoken a few words out loud when he received a massive blow to the head. He fell to the floor, not knowing what had struck him. Someone stepped on his hand, forcing him to lose his grip of his weapon. The room was spinning, and he grunted in pain. A hand gripped his collar, dragged him up and pushed him to the wall.

“You leave her alone” a girl’s voice said. It was Julie. Florence was extremely relieved to see her. She’d watched as she silently sneaked up behind the hunter, but made sure not to show any reaction. She must’ve gotten out of the room before the lights were switched off.

“Really? You want to save her ass right after she went AWOL on you?” Dean growled unintentionally, since Julie’s fist were pressing against his throat.

“She’s the leader, she can do whatever she want” Julie hissed “She fled when she had no other choice.”

“Oh, yeah, of course” he answered sarcastically “and that she meant to leave you behind on purpose was very noble too.” Dean let out a small laugh. “Wow, it sucks to be you. I’ve had my share of love issues too, but…” Julie pushed her palm against his thigh and there was a crack. He screamed. She squeezed a hand against his throat to shut him up and leaned her face close to his.

“There is nothing left for you but pain.” She practically radiated with madness. Dean had experienced worse pain, but it was sudden and violent. It turned his thoughts duller. Julie knew it wasn’t a risk to drop him to the floor. He wouldn’t hurt her. He couldn’t. Julie could easily finish him but she didn’t want to kill him yet. Like she said, there’s nothing left but pain for him. Julie focused on Florence now. She took the First Blade, jumped and scratched the trap. The sigil was broken and her leader could step out of the circle. She went to embrace Florence, who hugged her back, but more feeble than the younger woman.

“Want to kill him together?” she asked. Florence grinned.

“You’re such a romantic.” Dean leaned against the wall, feeling like he would pass out within a minute. The thought of turning unconscious and not needing to feel anything was very attractive. Though he’d rather be awake and stop Thelma and Louise here, but he couldn’t see how that would happen.

“Stop!” Dean had a feeling they were being saved in turns. Castiel had too followed the blood from Florence’s wound. Speaking of blood: he was covered in it. All his clothes was stained with different shades of red. He looked drained. He’d succeeded in either kill or scare away the remaining fighters. What had really taken a toll on him though was healing Sam’s wound. He’d healed a lethal injury. With his own, old grace it would be no problem but now he could feel a large part of energy missing within him. He’d run after Dean as soon as Sam was okay, taken one of their guns with him, leaving in a rush. The Winchester would gather his strength and come after, as soon as he could and after he’d checked for survivors. Both the demons gaze were locked on Castiel’s gun. He stood there, the barrel pointed towards Florence.

“So… are we going to have a conversation, or…” she asked before being shot in the shoulder. It hurt her like a normal bullet would on a human. But it wasn’t a normal bullet, as proven earlier. She opened her mouth as Julie charged towards Castiel, expecting herself to fly away from her vessel. But instead of standing below a trap, she had one inside of her. It had the same effect though, and she could do little else than to just lie on the floor, hurt and bleeding. Dean, in his dazed state, could for the most part apprehend what was going on. The second time Cas pulled the trigger it clicked. He threw the useless gun away and switched to his angel blade. There were kicks, blocks, punches and blades swinging a few feet away from him. This was it. Castiel would fight like the soldier he was, kill Julie and Florence and get them away from this creepy, old place. Dean knew Cas was winning. Of course he was. Then why didn’t it look like it? He dropped his angel blade, and it came bouncing Dean’s way. Julie was fast and Castiel was desperate. He grabbed her throat and they fell, him landing on top of her. Julie didn’t carry the mark of Cain, but a knife was a knife. She drove it inside of him, placing the tip just above his hip bone and pushed. He screamed, but didn’t lose his grip of her. Julie could take all sorts of physical damage better than any human. But if one would cut off her legs she still couldn’t walk. Cutting off the oxygen to her brain had similar affect. She felt she was losing control over her body as her lunges protested and her vision turned blurred and dark.

“Julie, run away!” Florence shouted. Julie listened to her and soon black smoke rose from her and her vessel turned limp. Castiel relaxed and rolled over to the side. He lied on his back and didn’t move. Dean felt terrified. This wasn’t happening.

“Guess his powers were not enough” Florence said “I take back what I said earlier by the way. Seems like there will be just you and your brother who will be making it out of here.” Neither of them saw it coming. Dean reached out for the Angel blade. He had to practically lie down to reach all the way to Florence’s throat. He stuck it right through her neck. The demon’s insides ignited and she died. Dean started to crawl towards his friend. It was a painful process but he didn’t care. He reached him. He was still breathing.

“Cas” Dean said, extremely worried “We’re going to get you away from here, you hear me?”

“Dean” Castiel answered meekly.

“Don’t talk. You don’t need to talk.” Dean made an effort to take Castiel’s arm over his neck and pull him up, using his good leg and the wall to support him. It went slow. Cas grunted in pain. They made it a few steps before Dean accidently put too much weight on his broken leg. He collapsed and brought Cas with him, since he couldn’t stand on his own. Dean was sweating, mostly because his body hurt. He leaned against the wall again and pulled the angel closer to him. He let his lap hold up Cas’ head.

“Just hold on, Sammy will be here any minute” Dean said. His voice shook. There was just silence for a while. Cas had closed his eyes and he seemed to be somewhere far away from there. He was bleeding a great deal. Suddenly Cas made a sound. His voice was hoarse, and Dean first thought that he was trying to say something, but realized he was making out tones. He could barely call it singing but recognized the song and started humming along, very slowly.

“ _Mmm-mm… my only sunshine…you make me happy, when skies are grey…_ ” In that moment it felt comforting. Maybe he could hold Cas awake this way before his brother came to their aid. Pretty ironic since it was a lullaby. Dean was unsure Cas even was aware that he was singing.

“ _The other night, dear…as I lay sleeping… I dreamt I held you in my…_ ” Dean stopped, because he knew his voice would fail him. When he fell quiet he noticed that neither of them were continuing the song. He held a hand next to Castiel’s nose. He couldn’t feel air against his palm.

“No…” he whispered in despair. It was barely audible to himself. “Oh, Cas, no…” The feeling of sorrow had started to creep up on him already when he was pierced with the blade. Now it came crashing into him with a violent impact. The pain from his injuries were nothing in comparison. Tears left traces on his cheeks and fell. He tried to yell his name. His voice cracked. It didn’t wake him up.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading my work and leaving kudos! Love to you all! This thing where I write and you read is pretty fun. We should do it again sometime.

They’d been searching for almost two months. Julie had been hard to track down. After she’d disappeared, the brothers had been on a nonstop journey to find her. Dean was persistent. He took the responsibility to find the demon. Sam helped in all the ways he could and did what his big brother told him. It wasn’t that Sam didn’t want revenge, he did. Castiel was his friend too. But he saw that this search for his killer was unhealthy for them, mostly for Dean. He’d been a wreck these last eight weeks. The thought of Cas being in a better place didn’t work either, since angels didn’t go to heaven when they died. They spent their time doing pure detective work. Just because Sam was the one who went to college it didn’t mean he was the intelligent one. They both were. Dean hardly rested as he put pieces together, followed the tracks and traces of Julie. He had lied to the police to get a hold of the super vision cameras of the high ways, looked into a ridiculously great number of acts of violence, read through every newspaper he could find, and listened to nothing but police scanners, the radio and what his brother had to inform him. Sam could do little else than to hunt and feel more and more concerned. But he knew there was no chance in hell Dean would let go of his search. He knew you either helped him find her or step out of his way. It didn’t feel right seeing him this possessed. If smiting the demon would give Dean some peace, then he could relate to that. Then he’d do what it took.

Dean remembered their kiss and it swore promise about a future. What that future held, Dean couldn’t tell, but he sensed it was something bright and beautiful and it was theirs. He’d never find out though. The promise was broken when Castiel was killed. He couldn’t help but feeling mocked by fate. For one night he'd actually let his feelings pour out and they were answered in the best way possible. Within a few hours death just had to take him away. The taste of bitterness lingered for what seemed an eternity.

Sam found Dean shortly after Cas died, with a broken leg and a broken heart. At first he didn’t understand how serious the situation was. His own heart dropped when he realized that their friend was gone. He sat down next to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder. Dean didn’t comment his brother’s arrival. His cheeks were wet and his eyes were red.

“Dean” Sam said. He didn’t respond in any way at first. “Dean, it’s over. We’re safe. We can go now.”

“I can’t walk” he replied in a tired voice.

“It’s okay” the little brother said reassuringly “I’ll carry you.” And so Sam helped Dean limp out of the warehouse. It was dark and the sun wouldn’t rise until several more hours. When they reached their car Dean sat down heavily in the front seat. He was in a really bad condition and felt unfocused. He cognized that Sam went back for their stuff and dumped them in their trunk. He walked back a second time to pick up Castiel’s body. He felt like they couldn’t leave it behind. He placed Cas’ vessel in the back seat and about then Dean blacked out from exhaustion. He had no idea how long time it’d gone when he woke up in a hospital. His whole body felt heavy, like he’d slept for too long. His leg hurt. He shut his eyes tight and blinked a few times. Everything was piercing white and bright.

“Hey” Sam said. He sat next to him and been waiting for him to wake up. “Where’s Cas?” Dean asked right away in a hoarse voice.

“Are you okay?”

“Where’s Cas, Sam?” he repeated. Sam hesitated somewhat before answering.

“I put together a quick cremation for him. I had to take you into care, I couldn’t have a dead man in the back seat.” Dean nodded. He felt immediate displeasure as he sat up. Everything ached. Presupposed he found his leg in cast.

“Sam. Listen to me. The demon that killed him is still out there.” Sam’s surprised expression didn’t stop Dean talking for a second. “You’re going to help me out of here right now and we are going to find her.” He swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

“Dean, no, you need to rest. You just woke up...”

“The slower we are, the longer she’ll get away" Dean interrupted. No surprise, he actually felt groggy, but that was something he didn't bother telling his brother. Sam was convinced when Dean wouldn’t have it any other way. He fetched his clothes along a pair of crutches and again Sam helped him hobble outside.

*

Dean had her now. Without Sam’s knowledge, he'd brought her under the bunker's roof and into the dungeon. Julie was tied up in a chair in the middle of a demon trap. She had a new vessel now. Still female, less attractive and a bit more aged. She’d taken the body of Monica. She was a banker. Had husband and two kids. She would be sitting home with them at dinner right now if she hadn’t been so unlucky.

“Look at that” she said “the man I hate the most in the world.” Dean let her talk as he closed the door and locked it. “I’m impressed that you found me. Really impressed. I could’ve gone anywhere you know. Thailand. South Africa. Austria. I just didn’t thought I had to. And look what that got me. Shame on me.”

“You don’t seem so nervous for someone being caught by a hunter” Dean said. Julie shrugged.

“I’ve figured out that life isn’t much worth living without Florence. I don't really care what you do to me.” Dean would make sure he'd change that attitude. He observed her as she spoke.

“What’s wrong with you?” he asked. Julie scoffed.

“Well, that’s rude.”

“You’re not like other demons. You’re not supposed to love” Dean said in his serious matter.

“It’s been so long since I was a real human. I’ve forgotten what love feels like. I don’t know what these strong feelings are. But you’re right. Maybe it was love. Why won’t we discuss it Dean? You seemed to get taste before your lover-boy bit the dust” Julie mocked. She watched Dean pick up a bucket and let out a low laugh. The laughing turned into a scream as he poured the bucket of holy water over her. She hung her head. Water dripped from her hair. Though the vessel didn’t take any damage, Julie’s skin still burned like it was lit on fire.

“Where’s your brother” she asked. Dean went over to the table, where he’d placed more holy water, salt, blades and other equipment as she spoke. Made sure he had everything he needed. “Isn’t he going to be here and torture me too?”

“No. It’s just me. He thought it was a bad idea, this. He thought I’d lose control and hurt your vessel. The woman you’re possessing.”

“And will you?” Dean returned to her. To his appearance he seemed collected. He leaned over Julie. “The only thing I know is that I’ll keep going and make you scream until I grow tired. Trust me when I say that that could take a while.”

“Well then” the demon said “what are we waiting for?”


End file.
